


【授权翻译】伤痕依旧

by Delusionsnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: 朱雀很仰慕自己的儿时玩伴，直到他发现鲁路修和Zero同为一人。在他感到悲愤交加的同时，朱雀的行为也变得十分脱序。朱雀粗暴地虐待对方，昔日朋友开始一段未经同意的肉体关系。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

cp:朱雀/鲁路修

原作者:Skiperella

原文网址:  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6384998/1/The-Scars-Remain

译者:Delusionsnake

授权:

第一章 污秽不洁

（鲁路修视角）

鲁路修解下自己的面具，他习惯以Zero之名躲藏于这个世界。他将面具放置于橡木材质的书桌，并开始在学生会的房间脱衣服。黑发少年打著呵欠，穿上储藏衣柜的服装，将面具放在他文件箱最底层的抽屉。

当鲁路修听见某位活泼的金发女孩在走廊呼唤他的名字，并要求他从楼上下来的时候，黑发少年吓了一跳。

「鲁鲁~跟我走!」米蕾嘀嘀咕咕地说道，当她将微笑投以身材娇小的男性，鲁路修把书本拿到背后，接著前往走廊。她开始谈论自己有多么害怕夏莉的胸部尺寸将来会赶上她，黑发少年一语不发，在聆听对方话语的时候偶尔点头，他们走进最后一堂课的教室。

（朱雀视角）

Eleven走向体育馆的可上锁衣柜，他解开缠绕在腰际的毛巾，穿上男用内裤。最后的钟声在三分钟前响起。朱雀刚才捡起今天活动使用的所有躲避球。之前，有一帮种族主义份子故意找碴，在朱雀用躲避球狠狠砸向成群结党的恶霸以后，深褐色头发的少年获得可爱的惩罚，他必须负责收拾课后的体育器材。

即使知道自己没有受伤，朱雀感觉他的自尊心在这次事件受到重创。

「为什么那些讨厌的不列颠尼亚人不能原地暴毙?」他在内心询问自己，童年好友鲁路修·兰佩洛基的景象突然浮现在他脑海，他不想让天真无邪的王子遭遇任何坏事。鲁路修表现得如此成熟得体，当他们还小的时候，鲁路修总是为了自己的妹妹牺牲一切。娜娜莉在皇宫发生的一场可怕事故之中失去了她的视觉，连带腰部以下瘫痪。鲁路修对Eleven而言，稍微有点像是沉默寡言的圣徒。

「鲁路修太过纯洁……他没有被身旁肮脏污秽的人所影响，也没有仿效他们野蛮的行为，施暴者在我身上留下痛苦的伤痕，即使伤口已经结痂，它依旧烙印于我的皮肤，不断提醒我自己所犯下的罪。」朱雀自言自语地说道，他的掌心朝上，并仔细检查古铜色皮肤上缝合的不同疤痕，以及各式各样的瘀青。

「那是我为何需要保护他与娜娜莉的原因……他们的双手永远不会被血液弄脏。」

完全穿好衣服以后，棕发少年拿起体育课的手提袋，朱雀开始走向学生会室，寻找鲁路修辅导他的课业。

黑发少年在放学后指导朱雀的历史、文学，迄今为止已经持续六个星期。棕色头发的少年注意到自己测验成绩的进步，他很感激不列颠尼亚人送给他的书本和色纸，虽然色纸主要是提供给娜娜莉折纸鹤用的。

朱雀走进房间，发现遭受帝国流放的王子不在那边。

「嗯……他去哪里了?」朱雀有些疑问，当他走向鲁路修的书桌，找到一叠活页练习纸，以及不列颠尼亚人留下的笔记，声明他可能稍微迟到。

少年秀气的字体有些女性化，朱雀看著黑发男孩潦草的书写体，他不禁露出笑容，随后他打开书桌顶层的抽屉，寻找一只铅笔。朱雀发现木箱空空如也，于是打开下一层的抽屉。

「什么……」Eleven惊讶地轻声嘀咕，他手上拿起的是Zero的面具。

「他不可能是……」

朱雀从房间前门听见金属卡嗒声，他站在一旁呆若木鸡，仿佛他被黑发少年抓到自己满手鲜红的模样。

朱雀和鲁路修两人一同低头看著棕发少年手上的面具，紫晶似的眼瞳倏然睁大，啪嗒一声，鲁路修把书本丢到地上，立刻转向右边奔跑。朱雀往门扉的方向疾速冲刺，他跳过散落一地的书籍，总算追上黑发的少年。

他捉住黑发少年的手臂，为了方便挟持他，而把黑发少年粗暴地扔到墙面。鲁路修忍不住发出哀鸣，他瘦小的骨架猛然撞击墙壁，他战栗地望著棕发男性。

碧绿眼瞳充满愤怒与悲伤，当朱雀把鲁路修压在墙边，把后者的双手限制在背后。

「那一定全部都是谎言……你不可能是他……。」他含糊不清地咕哝著，主要是在自言自语。

「你背叛我。」朱雀低声说道，他扇了黑发少年一巴掌。瘦削的身体坠落地面，鲁路修感觉血液从胃部涌入口腔，而裂开的唇边也沾上不少殷红。

翡翠般的眼瞳俯视脆弱的黑发少年，Eleven脸上开始浮现扭曲变形的笑容。相同的绿色眼睛不再否认一切，或是对现况感到困惑，取而代之的是，犹如温暖云层般遮蔽双眼的情欲。

他打开旁边工友的壁橱，擒获满手犹如黑曜石一般的头发，当他把男性拖进后方狭小的房间。朱雀将对方抛向肮脏的砖墙，并且锁上自己身后的房门。

黑发少年转头面对盛怒的朱雀。

「如果你想杀我……那么立刻动手。」他以无趣的口吻说道。

平常表现得活泼开朗的日本人，此时发出狂热的笑声，当鲁路修听见那宛如恶魔的声音时，他颤抖著并感到不寒而栗。朱雀迈开步伐走向黑发少年，用手攫获不列颠尼亚人的下颌，他碧绿的眼瞳闪烁著恶意，因为心术不正而熠熠生辉。

「我不打算杀了你……但是，我不会再让你纯洁地活下去。」他在黑发少年珊瑚红的唇边轻声呢喃，接著朱雀吻上另一个人的唇畔。

朱雀的舌头在黑发少年的口腔滑动，他的舌尖与另一个经验不足的少年纠缠，宛如跳起一支陌生的舞蹈。紧张的黑发少年在Eleven的触碰之下变得摇摇晃晃。Eleven开始解开黑发少年制服顶端的钮扣，撕扯下方的正装上衣，他与鲁路修的唇瓣告别，亲吻后者修长的颈项，手指挤压他变硬的两乳。

「你……在……做……什么?」鲁路修对棕发少年吆喝。当Eleven掐住他的锁骨，留下深红色瘀伤的时候，黑发少年发出哀鸣。朱雀抬头望著惊恐的黑发少年，他的嘴角勾起诡异的浅笑。

「让你变得跟我一样污秽。」Eleven回答对方的问题，他戏弄后者的工具从手指换成嘴巴，而朱雀开始啃咬黑发少年的乳尖。

「噢！那样很痛，」鲁路修呼喊著。Eleven停下动作，抬起头望著对方，脸上带著恼怒的表情。朱雀将黑发少年限制在背后的双手高举至头顶，用力把他摔到坚硬的混凝土上。

黑发少年感觉自己的躯干发出什么东西碎裂的响声，痛苦的震颤传遍他的四肢百骸。紫晶似的眼眸凝视著Eleven抓起搁架上的绳子，牢固地绑缚黑发少年的手腕。

朱雀开始脱下黑发少年的长裤，在他被侧面迎来的腿部踢到以前。翡翠的虹膜低头打量自己身旁，朱雀感觉胯骨袭来一阵尖锐的刺痛，然后他再次把视线转移到充满恐惧的黑发少年。

他分开黑发少年的双腿，重新开始脱掉黑发少年的正装裤。乳白色的手掌握住朱雀的腕关节，鲁路修试著阻止他的行动。

「朱雀，请不要!」他放声尖叫，泪水模糊了鲁路修的视线。朱雀箝制黑发少年的下颚，挤压不列颠尼亚人的下颏。

「闭嘴!」朱雀用苛求的语调说道，并且抓住黑发少年束缚的手腕，将它们甩到地上，用一只手将鲁路修的手腕搁置于他的头顶，然后拉下黑发少年的长裤和内裤，将衣物褪到他的脚踝。

朱雀抬起鲁路修的臀部，接著以性器捅进直打哆嗦的身体。黑发少年无预警地被人贯穿，此时他发出恐怖的尖叫，鲁路修的胸腔剧烈起伏，呼吸极为沉重。

「你里面很紧，真令人不敢置信，」棕发少年轻声呢喃，他提起黑发男子的臀部，在后庭不断进出。

「呐……朱雀……啊!」黑发少年呼喊著，他感觉对方凶狠地撞击他的前列腺。鲁路修放浪的叫声使Eleven感到更加兴奋，他开始屡次撞击那一点，朱雀冲刺的力道越发猛烈，他像是打桩机一般直捣少年的内里，此时他厌倦黑发少年的惨叫，于是朱雀摀住对方的嘴，每一刻他都感觉自己越发接近高潮。

「你是我的所有物，只有我可以玩弄你……除了我以外，你不属于其他人。」

当他们一起释放的时候，两人同时发出呻吟。朱雀从他的洞口拔出性器的瞬间，黑发少年的肌肉放松下来，少量染红的精液跟著流淌。

「你在流血。」棕发少年轻声说道，他嘴角弯曲的弧度逐渐隐没，朱雀脸色阴沉，略显怒容。他站起身来，并开始将裤炼拉回原位。他低头凝视后方，对眼前的景象感到恶心。

鲁路修抱著自己的腿部蜷曲成一团，借此阻止胃里泛起黏稠的呕吐物，鲁路修低头啜泣。他不敢相信朱雀，他唯一一个真正的朋友，刚才在地板上，把他当成女人一样强奸了，仿佛他是廉价娼妓似的。

精液仿佛泥泞一般覆盖著地板，鲁路修坐在肮脏污秽的地面，他的黑色正装鞋也沾染了白色的污痕。

棕发少年表情扭曲地扮了一个鬼脸，他越过被玷污的不列颠尼亚人，迈开步伐前往门扉的通道，朱雀开启门锁，抛下里面放声痛哭的黑发少年，走到附近餐馆吃点东西。

…………

原作者的灵感来源为同人志Sealed Move。所以朱雀偏向二设以后的性格，和动画的形象有些落差。

Sealed Move:工口调教本，当初毛遇见朱雀和鲁路修以后，假设毛揭露的事实比原作更多，不仅拆穿朱雀弑父的愧疚，也当众戳破鲁路修即为Zero的真相。朱雀深感遭受朋友背叛，于是对鲁路修态度丕变，白天把他当成陌生人一般恶言相向，还发生肢体擦撞的事件，夜晚朱雀甚至会对鲁路修进行各种性虐待。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 恶魔

（鲁路修视角）

黑发少年沉入浴缸底部，他的发梢被水珠沾湿。

在朱雀对他做出天理不容的事情之后，他用一通电话请咲世子开车来学院载他，咲世子开车回去的时候，他们两人保持绝对的沉默。当女仆以金色眼瞳的眼角余光检查他的身体情况时，他感觉女仆可以从他身上闻到性行为的恶臭，她看见自己制服上沾染的精液污痕，以及鲁路修曾经无瑕的脖颈多出的咬伤，但是她没有询问少年发生什么事情，因为以她的身份无权过问。

一旦他们抵达学校宿舍，鲁路修立刻走进浴室，准备为自己清洗身体，他剥下过长的白色正装上衣，等他沐浴以后才躺卧安歇。

鲁路修现在将身体浸泡在浴缸的洗澡水之中，他感觉自己仿佛被污泥所环绕。几分钟以后，他总算从浴缸里出来，拔掉塞子让水流干，他从镜面审视自己的倒影。

黑发少年检查颈项和锁骨泛红的瘀痕，用他优雅的指尖碰触伤口，延著红痕一路向下，当他检查腹部的时候，瞥见自己腰部和肋骨布满青紫色的大片瘀伤。苍白的手指滑进腿跟，鲁路修的双腿也覆盖相同的紫色暗影。粗糙的绳索纤维曾经束缚他的手腕，而他不再缓慢追查鲜明的痕迹。

「伤痕不会轻易消散，」鲁路修以轻柔的嗓音自言自语，拿起一瓶可可脂护肤液，将乳液涂抹在皮肤受损的伤口上。

他在听到敲门声的时候抬起头。

「谁在敲门?」询问的话语脱口而出，鲁路修匆忙扣上丝质衬衫的钮扣。

「一切还好吗？哥哥……你回家的时候已经很晚了。」他天真无辜的妹妹以悦耳的声音关切兄长的情况，在木门后面，娜娜莉的语调流露无尽的担忧。鲁路修聆听对方的声音，在心里计数两拍的时间。

尽管他的精神萎靡不振，鲁路修强迫自己摆出无精打采的微笑，转开门把遇见笑容可掬的娜娜莉。

她坐在家里通常会使用的轮椅上，粉红色睡袍可以衬托她浅褐色长发。娜娜莉的眼帘一直保持闭合的状态，当她转向兄长的时候，浅色的嘴唇略带笑意。

黑发少年模仿妹妹的表情，跪在她身旁。

「娜娜莉，我很好，指导朱雀功课需要花一点时间，妳可以想像成我在当他的私人家教。」鲁路修回复对方。

她咯咯笑的模样惹人怜爱。

「朱雀以前用餐具吃饭的时候，总是会拿到一长一短的筷子。」鲁路修和妹妹一起发笑，他站起身来，走到轮椅背后，将妹妹推进她的卧室。

黑发少年抱起妹妹，然后将她塞回床铺，他替妹妹盖好棉被，两人彼此互道晚安。当鲁路修转身想要离开之际，妹妹握住他的手掌，紫色的瞳孔浮现忧愁的神情，娜娜莉的表情似乎越来越担忧。

「你明天可以邀请朱雀来家里吃晚饭吗？」她询问的语气有些悲伤。黑发少年必须极力克制生理上的恐惧，强迫自己放松下来，鲁路修轻声说道「我会试著邀请他。」。

他强颜欢笑的表情逐渐化为黯淡的哀怨，与其相反地是，妹妹却从略微的悲伤转为喜悦。鲁路修退出房间，将身体倚靠在妹妹卧室的门板上，他滑落地面蜷曲成一团，将前额埋进双膝。

娜娜莉不知道自己简单的要求，让她心爱的哥哥非常痛苦。

翌日

鲁路修穿过人群熙来攘往的学校走廊，他收获不少同班同学和代课老师的问候。他向问候自己的人挥手致意，但是接下来他感觉手臂发沉，而他几乎无法举起自己的胳膊，因为鲁路修看见那个男人，自从一夜荒唐的事件发生以来，他在这个世界上最讨厌的男人。

枢木朱雀先生

鲁路修转身往其他方向走去，他从别的方位听见阿什弗德继承人的呐喊。他察看米蕾为何呼唤自己，调动肩膀才发现米蕾就站在他附近。棕发少年的唇角浮现略微的笑意，他望著试图忽略身旁两人的黑发男孩。

我想扼杀那张笑脸。  
我想用尖锐的东西刺死他。  
我想谋杀他。  
我想摧毁他所代表的一切。

「早安，米蕾，」黑发少年彬彬有礼地说道，向他金发的女性友人展露笑颜，不愿施舍Eleven任何一丁点眼神。

「嘿，鲁鲁，请你帮我把文件拿到办公室。」她将一堆工作交给副会长。鲁路修抱起文件以后，米蕾离开两位男孩，留给他们一片沉寂的空间。

「呃……娜娜莉希望你今晚过来聚餐。」黑发少年的声音过于温顺谦恭，他似乎显得懦弱而缺乏骨气，当他感觉Eleven视线的时候，他撇开头不愿看著对方。

朱雀用两根手指捏住他的下巴，使鲁路修的面容正对自己绿色的眼眸。

「你不是说希望我过来吗？」他以嗜虐的笑容纠正对方的话语。纤弱的黑发少年摇动身体，试图摆脱对方的掌控。

他开始运用数数的方式维持冷静。一百万，十亿，一兆，无限……

鲁路修叹了一口气。「你能过来拜访吗？或许你还有其他事要忙?」

他只想尽可能快点摆脱Eleven。然而朱雀拍开黑发少年抱在怀里的文件，散乱的纸张浸泡于地板的水洼之中。鲁路修跪在地上捡拾文件，他希望自己的动作越快越好。

棕发少年的脸部逐渐变化，他残忍的笑意仿佛凯旋胜利一般。「我不会去。」朱雀给予答复。

黑发少年为此睁大紫色的双眼，他抬头凝望翡翠般的眼眸。

「一想到眼前烹饪的菜肴出自你的双手，就令我感到恶心。」朱雀轻蔑地讥讽对方。他践踏原本夹在文件之中的广告传单，差点踩到黑发少年的手掌，然后他抛下还在收拾东西的少年离开现场。

「告诉娜娜莉，我很抱歉。」他轻声嘀咕的话语模糊难辨，朱雀逐渐走远，融入建筑物附近的背景之中，和拥挤的学生人潮化为一体。

黑发少年捡起所有纸张，将文件紧紧抱在胸前，此时他碰巧撞见备感诧异的金发女郎。

「米蕾?」他无辜地询问对方。

「很抱歉偷听你们的谈话!」米蕾焦急地上下挥舞她的双手。她亲眼目睹鲁路修低落的神情，以致于她的态度突然变得既庄重又严肃。

「朱雀为何对你如此刻薄?」她关切地询问鲁路修，米蕾伸手接过一半堆积如山的文件，她也把黑发少年拿著的文件抱在胸前，他们一同前往办公室。

鲁路修试图立刻构思一个谎言，即使内容听起来苍白无力也无所谓。

「最近我们针对相同的议题无法取得共识。」尽管他捏造的答案并不完全是谎言。

「呃，我希望双方的争执快点结束……毕竟你们是最好的朋友，我讨厌看见你们彼此僵持不下。」米蕾低声抱怨，她开启木质门扉，踏入大型办公室。鲁路修跟在她身后，将两份文件堆在一起，并将文件摆在书桌上。

我希望自己可以轻易解决一切，米蕾。

放学后

鲁路修在便条纸草草记下关于晚餐的构想，他走向自己和娜娜莉同住的宿舍。他把晚餐清单藏在口袋里，从自己的邮差背包抽出钥匙，开门时发出迅速的咔哒声。鲁路修走进室内，他轻巧的步伐并没有发出任何脚步声。

「娜娜莉……咲世子……我回来了!」他高声呐喊著，直到他听到饭厅里传来妹妹的尖声呼唤。黑发少年脱掉鞋子，也放下挂在肩膀的背包。他走向屋子后方寻找娜娜莉。

紫色的虹膜仿佛被人点燃一般明亮，其中同时蕴藏著惊讶和嫌恶之情，因为鲁路修瞥见笑容满面的朱雀将一口米饭送进娜娜莉嘴里，他喂给自己妹妹的罐头食品装在锡箔纸上，部分食物散落于桌面，其上标示著日本当地餐厅的外卖商标。

当他的妹妹吞咽米饭以后，脸上闪烁著明亮欢快的笑容，至于Eleven则是轻笑表示赞许。当鲁路修瞧见尽情欢笑的两人品尝所谓油腻的晚餐时，他忍不住握紧拳头，掐住自己的大腿。

「鲁路修，你也来加入我们。」娜娜莉舒适惬意地说道，想说服哥哥和他们一起聚餐。朱雀首先看著黑发少年，给予他恶意的讪笑，仿佛之前的拒绝只是一场恶作剧。黑发少年走向另外两个人，他选择坐在朱雀对面，而娜娜莉的位置则是夹在他与朱雀之间。

「我今晚会做妳最喜欢的料理。」他对妹妹轻声说道。

「今天朱雀想让哥哥稍微休息一下。」她展露笑颜，此时Eleven收起之前喂她米饭的筷子，用筷子夹起锦鲤制成的鱼块。他将切片放进她的口中，娜娜莉安静地咀嚼食物，她把鲤鱼料理吞下肚。

「鲁路修，这种料理的滋味不错，你也应该尝试一些，」娜娜莉热情地说道，她交叠的双手摆放于自己的膝盖上。

「很好，娜娜莉，鲁路修跟我为了准备考试必须用功念书，晚一点才能陪妳。」他说话的时候轻拍娜娜莉的双手，使黑发少年忍不住抽搐痉挛。

「啊，所以你今晚才会过来拜访……呃，我不希望自己打扰你们两人的读书时间。」娜娜莉失望地说道，她推动自己的轮椅离开饭厅。

朱雀和鲁路修单独留在舒适的用餐区。

黑发少年严厉地指责Eleven，并且注意让自己的音量不要太过大声。「最近我们没有任何考试!」

「过来。」Eleven回应对方的声音晦暗不明，他从椅子上站起身子，昂首阔步地踏进长廊，没有留恋第二眼。黑发少年确实很想清理残羹剩饭，将食物放入电冰箱，以及收拾杯盘狼藉的餐桌，但是他决定将一切交给归来的咲世子处理。他起身跟随朱雀，开启自己卧室的房门，让他们两个一起进去。

朱雀关闭身后的门扉以后，他瞬间对男孩变脸，鲁路修试图回忆咲世子将她的匕首藏在何方。

棕发少年将黑发男孩推到床上，使对方深陷白色的床单。

「把衣服脱掉。」Eleven命令战战兢兢的黑发少年，朱雀站在门扉与鲁路修之间，阻断任何可能的逃生路线，鲁路修权衡所有选项的利弊得失，他睁大眼睛凝视著Eleven，开始解开制服上方的钮扣，他颤抖的手指动作缓慢。鲁路修剥掉自己的上衣，他接著开始解开长裤，把它和黑色内裤一并脱下。他遮住自己的双眼，脆弱的身体覆盖不少残酷的瘀青，他为身上的伤口感到难堪。

Eleven愉快地望著对方手边的工作，他的绿色眼球笼罩著一层浓厚的恶意色彩。朱雀靠在身高不如自己的男性身上，古铜色的手掌深陷柔软乌黑的秀发，他五指并用抓住对方的发丝。

「噢!」流放的王子发出短促的惊叫，他的视野开始涌出泪水，Eleven恶劣地揪起他的头发，他刺痛的双眼显示主人的心神不宁。

「你会表现得跟娼妓一样淫荡吗？」骑士以恰到好处的虚假声音说道，他的脸上挂著桀骜不驯的笑容。经过几秒的沉默以后，他抖动少年的黑发，王子的头部随之上下摆荡，鲁路修忍不住开始抽噎啜泣。

「你会好好表现吗？」他再度重复自己的话语。

「是……是的。」鲁路修在一连串痛苦凄惨的打嗝之间，寻找回答对方话语的间隙，他的眼泪立刻从脸上滑落。

「很好……因为我想对你做一些龌龊下流的事情。」朱雀以性感撩人的声音说道，他拉扯著少年的黑发，直到鲁路修整个人都被拖到后方，朱雀让黑发少年跌在床上，发出砰然的撞击声。他坐在鲁路修刚才停留的位置，黑发少年仰头观看Eleven坐在他刚才被迫四肢著地之处。

朱雀从口袋取出一条布料。

「把手放在背后。」

黑发少年睁大双眼，他瞬间领悟了Eleven所说的话代表什么意思，但是他仓促的视线反复在朱雀紧绷结实的肌肉上打转，对方果断嗜虐的咧嘴而笑，让他不敢轻举妄动，鲁路修为了免于遭受更多瘀青之苦，只能配合对方的胡作非为。

朱雀以厚重的丝质布料束缚黑发少年的手腕，和那一夜捆绑他的粗糙绳索并没有什么不同。Eleven在床上端正自己的坐姿，朱雀低头俯视可悲可怜的生物，他的绿眼展现出强烈的恶意。

几秒以后，黑发少年的脸颊泛起桃红色，因为他听见棕发男性对他发号施令。

「看看你自己造成了什么问题。给我好好照顾它。」朱雀严厉苛刻地说道，他的眼睛熠熠生辉。黑发少年低头望著棕发男性裤子支搭的帐篷，他纯洁无辜的紫色眼眸调转方向，凝视著翡翠色的瞳孔。

当鲁路修倾身向前，靠近朱雀的骨盆部位，并开始用完美洁白的牙齿解开他帐篷的布料时，朱雀由衷地感到喜悦，他脸上开始散发真诚的微笑。在黑发少年拉开对方的裤炼以后，他咬上Eleven内裤的松紧带，把贴身衣物拉到一边，使对方耸立的性器官暴露无遗，鲁路修忍不住瑟瑟发抖，他的表情因为痛苦而扭曲，他回避朱雀满意的笑容。

黑发少年凝视著朱雀的共犯与帮凶，那东西曾经以不恰当的方式侵犯他，轻易使他心生恐惧。棕发少年的浅笑逐渐变成诡异的咧嘴而笑，仿佛他的面容裂出一道缺口，最终演化成阴暗的窃笑，他的生殖器因为过分勃起而阵阵抽痛，他用另一只手捉住鲁路修的黑发，朱雀把对方的脸扯向自己搏动的下体。

「不……不要!」鲁路修哭喊著，他紧闭自己的眼帘，他转头不愿看著对方隆起挺立的深棕色器官。鲁路修的脖子弯到其他方向，转过头回避对方的下体，抓著头部的手掌不断将他按压到鼠蹊部。鲁路修用尽全力抵抗对方的压迫。

然而他在身体素质方面不占优势，鲁路修根本没有任何逃脱的机会。

不列颠尼亚人生涩的口腔含入朱雀彻底耸立的阴茎，鲁路修立刻感觉自己被对方的东西噎住，他除了窒息以外，还多了想要呕吐的冲动，Eleven的手指硬生生插入黑曜石色泽的短发，紧紧抓牢他的发根，黑发少年不情愿地跟著这股律动来回摆荡他的头部，而鲁路修发出隐约低沉的呜咽，恳求对方能让自己逃过一劫，他的泪水沾湿朱雀的耻毛，鲁路修的头皮发麻刺痛，至于他的喉咙仿佛被炽热的铁柱碰伤，纯粹的恐惧折磨著他憔悴不堪的身躯。

当他们从黑发少年紧闭的门外听见细小的声音时，两个人的身体一同僵住了。

「朱雀?你在那里吗？」娜娜莉坐在门外的轮椅上询问对方。

Eleven低头瞧见鲁路修悲惨的神情，后者的脸庞因为过于激动而泛红，仿佛醉酒微醺的人一样。朱雀凝视著泪水滑过鲁路修的脸颊，他抓住少年的头发，寻求更好施力的方向，粗暴地逼迫对方吞吐自己耸立的阴茎，鲁路修因此吓得大惊失色。

「娜娜莉，请妳千万不要开门进来……请妳千万不要看到自己兄长被人弄得如此狼狈……」黑发少年无声地祈祷著，他望著自己的祈祷被神灵忽视，门锁喀嚓一声解开，某人缓缓掀起他卧室的房门。

娜娜莉将自己的轮椅推到鲁路修的床边，而她最终停在距离他们两英呎之处。尽管她闭上眼睛，却还是可以感觉到那个地方有热源，她也可以闻到Eleven身上的气味。

「你有看见鲁路修吗？每逢夜晚时分，他总是会替我盖好棉被，如果鲁路修没有做这件事的话，我可能会难以入睡。」娜娜莉抿起珊瑚红的嘴唇，询问的样貌十分俏皮可爱。

鲁路修开始在Eleven的双腿之间不断发抖，至于朱雀则是停下动作，暂时没有强迫他继续吞吐性器。鲁路修热泪盈眶的紫色眼眸凝望著自己的妹妹，娜娜莉抬头面对朱雀，仿佛他完全像是天使一样，然而朱雀看似天使、实则魔鬼。

然后，Eleven的下体忽然传来尖牙咬合的感觉，朱雀忍不住发出惊讶的痛呼。

「你怎么了？」娜娜莉以担忧的口吻说道。

「妳什么也不用担心……反正他还留在家里的某个角落……再过几分钟我会去找妳哥哥，将妳刚才诉说的话语转达给鲁路修。」朱雀抛给对方没有必要的虚假笑容。

娜娜莉的表情变得相当兴奋。「你会帮我找人吗?哦，谢谢你，朱雀。晚安。」她开始把自己的轮椅推出房间。

「晚安，娜娜莉。」朱雀轻声说道，看著小女孩推动滚轮离开寝室。门扉关闭的瞬间，朱雀低头望著自己身下的黑发少年，祖母绿的眼瞳流露著憎恨与厌恶。

「你怎么敢咬我。人渣败类。」他为了刻意强调这句话，控制自己的臀部冲撞黑发少年的口腔，朱雀在凹陷之处抽插几次以后，释放出仿佛蛋奶混合物的黏稠液体，鲁路修忍不住发出低声的咕哝，因为对方的精液流入他的口腔，充斥于自己的食道之间。

对方的勃起逐渐消退，黑发少年的嘴巴挣脱Eleven不再昂扬的性器，刹那间，鲁路修立刻开始咳嗽，此外他也非常想要漱口，因为他被黏稠的物质噎住，那东西堵塞他的喉咙。温暖的精液灌满他的口腔，甚至有些液体流到地上，他感觉脖子阵阵抽痛，仿佛胃部想要把这些恶心的液体反呕出来。

朱雀充满敌意和仇恨的灵魂正在嘲笑这个被他击溃的可怜生物。他拉起自己的裤炼，从床上站起身来，越过不列颠尼亚人。Eleven打开鲁路修寝室的门扉，并且回头望著地上的黑发少年，此时鲁路修还在大口喘气。

「既然你有胆量咬我，敬请期待明天的惩罚。」他最后警告对方，朱雀离开鲁路修的寝室，并且关闭身后的大门扬长而去。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 羞辱

翌日清晨

（鲁路修视角）

敲门声

「来了!」黑发少年呼唤著，他穿上自己烫好的衣服，扣住学校新衣的钮扣。

鲁路修迈向前方，他开门撞见嬉皮笑脸的枢木朱雀，后者除了提起背包以外，他随身携带的粉红手提袋，上面还印著「XXX 幻想」的字样。

棕发少年大摇大摆地走进鲁路修的卧室，至于黑发男孩则是尾随在后，两人都很在意不列颠尼亚人的妹妹，为了避免叨扰她的安宁，而双双保持静默。在两人踏进黑发少年的私人房间以后，Eleven总算打破沉默。

「我猜你昨晚……睡得很好?」朱雀询问对方，残酷的笑意从未离开他的嘴角，他很享受黑发少年望著粉红塑胶袋的好奇目光。

鲁路修攥紧拳头，他拒绝接触Eleven淫秽的目光。

「我半夜一直尖叫，甚至从恶梦中惊醒无数次，梦里你如饥似渴地吞噬我，拉出我的内脏器官，就用你现在欲求不满的眼神看著我……哦，我的睡眠质量还不错……」

「你想要什么？」鲁路修咆哮著，他忽略棕发少年试图挑起的争端。

朱雀的唇角扬起微笑，他走向身材娇小的男性，轻而易举地把他扔到床上。被迫躺下的鲁路修望Eleven从粉红的手提袋拿出的道具，其中包含红色的震动按摩器，润滑液以及小型的远程遥控器。

「枢木，你不能……」鲁路修从牙缝里挤出嘶声。

「Zero。」棕发男孩以此作为回应，他移动至床榻，致力于解开黑发少年宽松的长裤。鲁路修苍白的双手制止褐色手掌在他身上胡来的动作，朱雀抬头凝视颤栗的黑发少年。

朱雀伸手抚弄黑发少年的腰侧，而鲁路修局促不安地扭动身躯，试图摆脱对方的限制。「不准动!」朱雀严苛地说道，强健的手臂轻易固定他的玩物，使鲁路修完全动弹不得、插翅难飞。

朱雀继续再接再厉，用自己空闲的手脱下黑发少年的长裤，并将长裤拉到瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖。Eleven慢悠悠地扯下鲁路修黑色的内裤，当黑发少年移动双腿，试图隐藏自己兴奋的勃起。棕发少年歪著头，仿佛露齿而笑已经成为他英俊的脸庞的基本特征。

「别告诉我你现在感到害羞了……如果你让我再等久一点，我也不需要对你使用润滑液……，所以，乖乖在床上躺好，嗯，」Eleven向对方发号施令。

鲁路修试图摆脱Eleven的怀抱，然而他的计划宣告失败，他只能沉默地平躺在床上，凝视著上方的天花板。

「为什么我在他身边，总是显得如此可悲?」

「你很适合被人当成娼妓一样对待。」朱雀幸灾乐祸地祝贺对方。他弯腰亲吻黑发少年的唇边，果不其然挨了一记耳光，巴掌落在朱雀索取亲吻的嘴上。

鲁路修以傲慢的轻笑回应朱雀愤怒的瞪视，对方深色皮肤烙印的红痕，使他忍不住咯咯发笑。

「很有趣……嗯?」朱雀低声喃喃自语，他一面窃笑，一面毫无预警地把红色性爱玩具的顶端塞进鲁路修体内。

「啊!」鲁路修痛苦地呻吟著，他的声音响亮而高亢，胸膛上下起伏，当eleven把那个物体推向他的后庭深处，像是把剑收入剑鞘一般，让那个残酷的物体攻占他的身躯。朱雀耻笑对方丑态百出的狼狈姿态，震动按摩器撑开黑发少年的穴口，直到后穴不停痉挛收缩，彻底适应性爱玩具的大小。

「你真可爱。」棕发少年低声嘀咕，他拉起黑发少年的黑色内裤，帮他穿好下身的衣著。

「拿……拿出去……我……我们必须去学校。」鲁路修大声咆哮著，他动作僵硬地想要重新脱下长裤。

「那才是重点，它的用途是放进身体里。」朱雀暗自偷笑，黑发少年的眼神饱含恐惧，与震动按摩器带给他脸颊的红晕形成鲜明的对比。

Eleven顺利替黑发少年穿好长裤，鲁路修试图想出自己有多少方法，可以趁这头怪物睡著时捅死他，而不会被他逮到。

「你为什么这样对我?」鲁路修忍不住开始啜泣，他试图从床上站起身来。对方用力拧住他的脸颊。

「为了公平起见，你脸上也必须有新的红痕。」朱雀朝对方伸出手，显然想帮助黑发少年起身。

鲁路修叹了口气，他将伤痕累累的手递给Eleven,对方粗暴地握紧他。

阿什弗德学院，体育课

「那次你几乎要接到球了，朱雀!」一群女性粉丝在观看排球赛时为他欢呼喝采。

鲁路修站在白色砖墙对面，他看见朱雀朝为他加油的女孩抱以微笑。

「那群人真是可悲……他们甚至不知道朱雀的真面目……」他陷入严肃的思索当中，鲁路修凝视Eleven阻止排球越过网子。女性粉丝荒唐地尖叫著。

这倒是提醒他，自己还剩下一些小问题……呃，现在已经演变成大麻烦了。

黑发少年的骨架轻微发颤，他体内埋藏震动按摩玩具，他克制自己不要旁若无人地呜咽抽泣，但是本能督促他如同自己所希望的一般，尽可能大声呻吟。当他们换成下节课的时候，朱雀在更衣室启动玩具的开关。而不列颠尼亚人尝试用运动衫隐藏他挺立的性器。即使从绿色的体育裤约略可以看出凸起的轮廓。

「那一点用也没有。」黑发少年思索著，他开始用双手遮掩相当于自己骨盆的部位。

紫色眼瞳回头望著球场，兴高采烈的绿色眼睛与他四目相望。朱雀嘴角浮现轻笑，或许是眉毛弯曲的弧度使然，他的神情看起来相当邪恶。紫色双眸注视著棕发少年将手伸进短裤的口袋，拿出开启一半的小型遥控器。

「不要。」鲁路修沉默地恳求对方，他稍微摇头表示抗议。

「哦，当然要，」朱雀内心乐见其成，他启动装置的绿色按钮。

「啊!」黑发少年大肆尖叫，按摩器以更高的频率震动。当黑发少年不支倒地，身体痛苦地翻滚，甚至发出阵阵呻吟的时候，他的同学纷纷转过头注意他的情况。

「鲁路修，你还好吗？」一名绑著马尾辫的女孩开口询问他，她走近少年身旁。黑发男性重新站起身来，此时他察觉到有些女孩（甚至一些男孩）盯著他交头接耳，似乎在说他的闲话。

「他们为什么……」鲁路修试图厘清头绪，但是他立即理解人们的目光汇集之处。

黑发少年发出拖长的尖叫，他跑进男性更衣室，身后的同学纷纷哄堂大笑。

「可怜的鲁鲁。」利瓦尔和站在旁边的朱雀闲聊，他们暗中议论损友出糗的窘态。

「我去确认他的情况。」朱雀把排球传到蓝发朋友的手上，接著他不慌不忙地跑向男性更衣室。

（朱雀视角）

「鲁……路修!」棕发少年以欢欣雀跃的语调说道，他悠闲地在更衣室的走廊散步，他发现自己实际上寻找的对象就在眼前。

王子全身挥汗如雨，由于他沉浸于情欲之中，口里不断泄漏出呻吟，他的体育裤早已不见踪影，王子分开双腿跨坐在休闲长椅之上，来来回回用臀部撞击椅子，他咬著自己的下唇，此外，鲁路修还朝后方仰起头部……

他的模样十分诱人，仿佛是在邀请我一亲芳泽。

他迫切渴望我的爱抚。

「啊……嗯！」

眼前火辣性感的场景，不禁令他浮想联翩。

鲁路修瞪大紫色的双眸，因为他的视线捕捉到Eleven的身影，随著朱雀逼近不列颠尼亚人，鲁路修的视线一刻也不放松地追逐著对方。尽管如此，在对方看来，黑发少年明亮的紫色虹膜仿佛一片鸢尾花田，含情脉脉地透过双眼恳求自己的疼爱。鲁路修向Eleven伸出伤痕累累的手臂，他的胳膊满布新鲜的瘀青和愈合的伤口。

朱雀肆无忌惮地嘲笑他柔弱顺从的敌人。

「求我！向我摇尾乞怜。」Eleven厉声呵斥对方。

鲁路修半掩的眸光乞求对方的垂怜。他舔舐自己嘴角边缘滴下的唾液，他轻启芳唇，却始终保持沉默，那些话语仿佛卡在喉咙深处，令他完全无法说出来。

「什么?我听不到。」棕发少年残酷地嗤笑，他拉近双方的距离，朱雀的手掌摆放在耳廓旁边，作势聆听细如蚊蚋的声音。

「幹……幹我。」鲁路修轻声嘀咕，此时，按摩器的震动频率加速，他的话语被急切的呻吟声切断。

「我听不太清楚!」朱雀重申自己的要求，他狠狠耻笑放浪形骸号哭的黑发少年。

「幹我!」鲁路修终于忍不住嚎啕恸哭。

「说『请你幹我』，娼妇。」朱雀对他厉声吆喝，甚至再度纠正不列颠尼亚人的措辞。

「你……你这个惹人厌的混帐……」

「说啊！」

鲁路修泪流满面地咬住自己的下唇。

「请……请……你幹我。」他轻声细语地说道，鲁路修坐立难安地改变自己的位置，因为他感觉自己分泌的前液沾满黑色的内裤。

「好的，婊子。」朱雀阴暗地耻笑对方，将木制长凳踢到地板上，而鲁路修伴随椅子一同跌落地面。

黑发少年撞到地面的时候发出惊呼，他躺卧于地板泣不成声，卡在身体里的震动按摩器突然令他感觉非常不舒服，当他著陆时，臀部和肩膀又多了新的瘀青，鲁路修可以听见解开长裤拉链的清晰响声，他立刻开始打退堂鼓，他感到非常后悔，自己刚才竟然情色地勾引对方。

黑发少年被人绊倒以后试图起身，朱雀越过他的身体，狠狠用脚踢向他的内脏，不列颠尼亚人呼喊一声，再度坠落地面。黑发少年吐出一口绯红的液体，他察觉有什么东西延著嘴角流下来。

不列颠尼亚人疼痛的腹部直接接触地面，他感觉一双温暖的手在他的腰际游移，连带剥开他的内裤。

「你里面已经湿透了，我甚至还没开始玩弄你。」朱雀失望地抱怨，显然觉得十分扫兴。他毫无预警地按住震动按摩器的底端，猛然抽出鲁路修体内的性爱玩具。

Eleven毫无章法的动作撕开他的后穴，对方抽插的频率难以预测，黑发少年的尾椎因而渗出少量的鲜血。朱雀拉下自己的内裤，露出坚硬的勃起，接著他用性器轻易刺穿黑发少年的胴体。

黑发少年因为痛苦折磨而发出惨叫，「闭嘴!」Eleven大声吆喝著，他用一只手蒙住鲁路修的嘴巴，于是声音归于平息。朱雀开始在黑发少年纤细的身躯前后进出。而鲁路修为了反制对方，只能利用牙齿奋力咬住对方手掌上的皮肉。

鲜血染红他的牙齿，尽管如此，鲁路修依然保持安静，不再因为对方的凌虐而发出痛苦的哀鸣，甚至沉浸在朱雀带给他的狂喜之中。在高分贝的呻吟以后，他将情欲的种子洒在腹部，白浊蔓延到不洁的地面。朱雀又抽插几次，便把精液射进黑发少年的洞穴里。

「朱雀!你在哪里，老兄?你错过……」利瓦尔在走廊呼唤对方，他误闯两人共处的地狱，不幸撞见受虐的被害者与狠毒的攻击者。

「朱雀……」蓝发男孩轻声说道，他看见自己最好的朋友骑在鲁路修身上，后者显然失去意识，已经昏迷不醒。

朱雀抬头凝望他的不列颠尼亚朋友，他翡翠般的双眼充满恐惧。他从瘦小男性的身体里拔出自己的性器。

「喔，上帝!」蓝发男孩一说完话，他立刻奔向垃圾桶，清空自己胃部的东西。

棕发少年瞥了一眼利瓦尔刚才看到的地方，他瞧见鲁路修大腿内侧流出的血液，他发现这些鲜血沾到自己发泄后的勃起。

「我做了什么？」朱雀悲哀地喃喃自语。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 痊愈

（鲁路修视角）

翌日

鲁路修躺在客厅的沙发，他偶尔会动来动去，调整睡姿使自己躺得更舒服，急遽的疼痛使他忍不住退缩，一旦他任意挪动身躯，也会拉扯身上伤口的缝线。他窝在沙发上，口中发出轻声呜咽，鲁路修把脑袋埋进柔软的枕头，准备坠入梦乡。

「噢！那样很痛！」

「朱雀,请不要！」

「你会表现得跟妓女一样淫荡吗？」

「你会好好表现吗？」

「是……是的。」

「很好……因为我想对你做一些肮脏下流的事。」

「求我！」

「什么?我听不到。」

「我听得不是很清楚！」

「说啊！」

「啊啊啊啊……」

「啊！」鲁路修声嘶力竭地惊叫著，他从歇息的地方跳起来，不小心撞到拥有一头绿色发丝的魔女。

「CC?」

王子喘得上气不接下气，他想要恢复正常的心搏频率。鲁路修大口吸气的片刻，CC脸上一直维持著震惊的神色，她过了半晌才恢复平时面无表情的脸谱。

「妳应该在两周前回来的，难道不是吗？」鲁路修咬牙切齿地说道，他从沙发坐起身来，递给她一双及膝长袜，黑色迷你上衣，白色的衬衫式连衣裙，裙子对她而言十分合身，鲁路修粗略地检查一遍，确认拿给CC的装备是否齐全，然后他的视线落在琥珀色的双眼。魔女在一个月前告诉他，自己会出门远游两个星期。CC并没有解释外出的原因，也没有透露旅行的地点。

她无奈地耸肩。「哎呀。」

黑发少年在搬动沙发时喋喋不休地抱怨，他的身体背对著魔女。而CC则是嘲笑对方的小题大作，顺便开始换掉她的迷你裙和短袜，她只穿上白色的衬衫式连衣裙和蕾丝内裤。女巫正好霸占不列颠尼亚人身旁的椅垫，而鲁路修试图忽略她的存在。

「我不敢相信，Zero，眨眼之间可以歼灭一百位居民的男人，竟然因为和eleven玩些粗暴狂野的游戏，而必须进行臀部缝合手术。」绿发女子嘲笑惜字如金的不列颠尼亚人。房间里鸦雀无声，尽管黑发少年没有恢复元气反驳她，CC在内心对此一笑置之。

「所以，eleven的下体尝起来滋味如何，鲁路……」

「住口。」

CC讥笑对方的逃避心态，当男性被她的奚落激得坐起身来，转头面对她的时候，CC差点因为对方炯炯有神的愤怒目光而笑得半死。他的行为举止难以捉摸，于是CC等待对方想出看似聪颖，实则不开窍的神奇评论，她希望知道对方会用什么言论反击她的揶揄。

「妳不知道他……」鲁路修终究开口说话了，只是他的嘴唇间歇发颤，野狼般的琥珀眼睛从看好戏的心态转为担忧。

CC的睫毛轻巧地拍动，她歪著头思索黑发少年尚未说完的呈堂证供。

「我不知道他……什么?」她对不列颠尼亚人的话语稍微有点兴趣，于是忍不住开口询问对方。她明白鲁路修总是把他和Eleven的友谊视为自己可以躲入的避风港，即使发现他和朱雀产生肉体关系，也不用感到太过惊讶。

他胡乱摸索自己细长的手指，随后低头望著双手，尽管他开口回答对方的问题，却不愿面对魔女的视线。

「朱雀在更衣室对我所做的一切，」他轻声呢喃，下句话脱口而出。「我不想要那样……我一点也不想要。」

紫色双眸充满伤痛和绝望，随著鲁路修抬头的动作直面诧异的金色的眼瞳。以往作为奴隶的尘封记忆再度席卷CC，主导她的情绪从惶恐转为愤怒，她在潜意识里把鲁路修的脸代换为她自己。

「不，」她急切地呼喊打断鲁路修的自怨自艾，CC站起身来，她骤然的嘶吼使沙发上的黑发少年大吃一惊。

「我所知道的鲁路修不是这样……」她掩面遮盖自己的容颜，向对方窃窃私语。鲁路修睁大双眼凝视著她。CC的手臂垂到身体两侧，她的脸庞再度恢复神色自若的冷漠。「曾经……」

「我曾经认识一个男人，当他在世界上踽踽独行的时候，每一步足迹都伴随著伤痛和绝望，只为寻求摧毁帝国的方法，避免让自己重蹈覆辙。他此生相当于行尸走肉，却在最终与我达成协议，为自己深爱的人们创造崭新而美好的世界。如果能够使现况获得改善，他甚至愿意随著过去的世界一同被摧毁。我所认识的那名男人宁可死去，也不愿意向任何人屈膝，更不会为了追逐一时的快感而抱憾终生。」女人开口说道，CC一脸茫然地看著窗棂，她苍白的手指关节碰触下颔，至于手肘则是搁置于椅子的扶手。

「曾经我认识一个男人。」她轻声喃喃自语。

沉默半晌以后，她从数英尺远的地方听见闷哼，CC回首凝望对方。尽管鲁路修的身体对站立百般抗拒，他还是努力从沙发上站起来。疼痛延续了几秒，他的唇角不知不觉弯起讽刺的弧度。

「妳说的那个男人也会选择逐一咬断侵犯者的脚趾，使伤害他的暴徒失去立足的根基，直到那人摔得比他更加凄惨吗?」鲁路修以自己一度遗忘的傲慢语气询问道。

CC对重新振作的鲁路修抱以微笑，她好奇地眺望窗户外面的场景。「或许吧，但是即使如此，那个男人可能会后悔自己过激的报复行动，倘若他曾经对侵犯者怀有感情，当他看见侵犯者大量失血的时候，他煎熬的内心仿佛也在滴血，他的内心深处恐怕会感到后悔和绝望。」

「这么委屈值得吗？」CC反问对方，鲁路修开始跟她一起眺望房间的窗户。

「我相信他的计划将会推动世界的变革，而他所爱的人将会获得幸福。」他的视线穿透玻璃，远眺停放在建筑物附近的摩托车。

「我相信他内心即将熄灭的烛火将会再度点燃，毕竟我知晓那个男人的本质。」她呢喃的声音太过微弱，人耳几乎无法辨识，而CC凝视他凛然的背影，某种意义上，他很快就能用骨瘦如柴的身体支撑起整个世界，毕竟鲁路修看似脆弱，实则坚强。

两人目睹前门响起沉重的叩击声，有人从外面大喊:「开门呐，鲁路修！」

黑发男性步履蹒跚地在庄园前行，拜访者不可预测的行为使他感到退缩。他转动金色的球形把手，门外迎接他的人是蓝色头发的朋友，利瓦尔·卡路迪蒙特。

「嘿，鲁路修，我们需要谈谈。」

「所以你说朱雀没有伤害你?」利瓦尔询问对方。鲁路修从客厅对面点头，他坐在绿发魔女曾经坐过的地方（至于CC则是躺在不列颠尼亚人的床上打盹）。利瓦尔从座位起身，将拳头砸向他们两人之间的玻璃桌。

「一派胡言！我亲眼看见他做了什么！」蓝发少年愤慨地嘶吼著。

他目睹鲁路修躺在Eleven身下浸染血污的狼狈模样，他凝视著朱雀从更衣室里拔足狂奔，在鲁路修彻底失去知觉前冲出现场。现在，鲁路修竟然告诉他什么事也没发生?

「你看到了，但是你之后会假装自己视而不见。」鲁路修以单调、缺乏情感起伏的声音说道。

「你是什么意思，鲁路修?」利瓦尔疑惑地询问对方。

鲁路修发出轻笑声，他优雅地扬手拂过他的左眼，向对方展示自己激活的Geass纹章。

「你很快就会发现了，我亲爱的朋友。」

END

原作者提到第五章即将上演王子复仇记（复仇对象当然是朱雀），不过原文只有写到此处，没有其他后续。


End file.
